


New Things

by myprettything



Series: Poly losers club one shots [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Hanscom-centric, Bill Denbrough-centric, Blow Jobs, Eddie and Stan cause this shit, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Sexual Experimentation, beverly is a good wingman, poly losers club, the rest of the losers are there but not as much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprettything/pseuds/myprettything
Summary: Ben finally experiments with one of the other boys for the first time since all getting together.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, OT7 - Relationship, The Losers Club & Beverly Marsh
Series: Poly losers club one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791187
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Characterization inspired by the wonderful @polylosersclub on tumblr. Written for the wonderful @the-angry-pixie.  
> Forgive me for any mistakes I've never written smut and I've never written anything this long in general :)

It all started Friday night.

Ben always looked forward to his Friday nights. He thought about it all week, during his boring lectures about calculus and doing art history homework in the shitty lighting of the library. He knew that at the end of the week he’d get to spend some time with his favorite people, making dinner together and watching a movie or playing a drinking game. No matter how long a week felt, no matter how many assignments or projects, Friday was a beacon of hope, the promise of quality time and intimate moments; cuddles and kisses and closeness.

And now, especially since the wandering minds, lingering gazes, and soft touches had been addressed, he couldn’t wait to spend time with them more than ever.

Ben's week hadn't been particularly amazing. He was assigned a project in his art history 102 class, something about renaissance and an oral presentation. His car had been in the shop for the last week because of something to do with the transmission (Ben didn’t know much about cars, he’d happily leave that to Eddie and Mike). He was also worried about an upcoming test in his calculus course, although he was a wiz at math. To top it off, his professor had kept him 20 minutes after to talk about his previous essay and asking to keep it as a grading standard, while it was flattering he wanted nothing more than get home (and out of the smelly taxi he was riding for his commute home).

He was watching the world pass by as his phone vibrated on his lap.

bev: what’s your ETA? 

ben: I'm hoping 5:00 but the taxi driver is kinda slow :/

bev: no rush baby! we’ll see you when you get here :))

Thankfully the closer to home they got the faster the driver went. Ben paid (with a nice tip) and walked up the front path of the house spotting Eddie’s sleek black car and Mike’s Old pickup, meaning that he was the last one home. As soon as he entered into the foyer he could hear the commotion of Mike and Bill cooking while singing the lyrics to ‘Escape’ by Rupert Holmes and Eddie giggling (probably at Bill’s terrible dance moves). All the stress melted away when he walked into the kitchen, seeing Bev perched on the counter dressed in Mike’s Syracuse football sweater with Bill feeding her plain boiled pasta, and Richie clinging to Mike’s broad shoulders as he cooked. Eddie was leaning on Stan’s shoulder while they sat at the counter, giggling fondly at the spaghetti falling out of Bev’s mouth. 

Richie was the first to greet him, grossly patterned and mismatched socks sliding across the dark wood flooring before skidding to a stop and hooking his long arm around his neck, “Ben handsome has arrived lady and gents!” He smacked a kiss to Ben’s reddening check, “Let our night of debauchery begin.”

Ben couldn’t help but be reminded of twelve-year-old Richard “trashmouth” Tozier for a moment, how his mouth ran a mile a minute and his glasses were taped together from breaking them in fights constantly. Although he’d grown about a foot since then and finally gotten a much needed adderall prescription, he was much the same then as he was now and Ben found it to be familiar and comforting. 

“Debauchery? Pasta and Mean Girls is not debauchery,” Eddie mumbled into the knit of Stan’s woven sweater, seemingly tired. 

“It is if we make it Eddie,” Bev said, leaning back on her hands and adding a wink and click of her tongue that made Eddie giggle and Stan roll his eyes fondly. 

Richie turned his body to face the room,“Yeah he left out the part where we order strippers and do coke off their asses.” 

“I don’t think us smoking weed and you getting into one of Bev’s thongs qualifies as ‘doing coke off strippers’, Richard,” Stan said flatly while looking at his trimmed nails.

“Since when has your opinion on me in Beverly’s underwear changed Stanley?”

Mike covered his eyes as he continued to stir the sauce cooking on the stovetop.

Ben merely laughed before pressing a kiss to Richie’s cheek in return. Making his way toward Mike, he pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder blade through the soft material of his t-shirt. He turned away from the vodka sauce simmering to give him an award-winning smile that made Ben tingle just a little. 

Bill and Beverly were the next to get their greeting kisses, Bill had the disadvantage of being a fair bit shorter than Ben, tilting his head up a small bit to meet him. It was a chaste kiss, one that reminded him of the fuzzy summer nights of his childhood and how much he thought ‘Big Bill’ was the coolest boy to ever live and also how he’d never been more jealous of someone. He watched as Bill pulled back with a smile, a gleam in his blue eyes that was somehow prettier every time he saw it. 

Richie wolf-whistled from his newfound spot next to Stan and Eddie, “save the show for after the movie boys, I’m getting a little excited over here.” 

With a sharp elbow from Eddie to Richie’s side, Ben turned again, this time with the intention to lay a kiss on Beverly. Her kisses were familiar, something he’d done everyday for the last 6 or so years, and every time he still felt the same giddiness as he had the first time. Her lips were no softer than Bill’s but she was softer in other ways, there wasn't a stubble that rubbed against his or a sharp angle to her jaw but a softer set of curves to her face that suited the rest of her.

He then made his way over to Stan and Eddie’s places at the breakfast bar, leaving them both with kisses on the crown of their heads. Eddie turned smiling before reaching a hand out onto Ben’s broad shoulder and pulling him down for a kiss on the cheek. Ben didn’t expect much back in terms of affection from Stanley but he did rest his hand on his forearm before turning back around to watch Bill burn himself on the pan with the noodles.

That night Halfway into the movie after they’d eaten dinner, when Regina was having her freak out over the Kalteen Bars, Stan and Eddie got off of the love seat and made their way into the kitchen, presumably for snacks or something along those lines. Ben took notice of this without much of a second thought, assumed the two just didn't have enough of dinner.

It was an incredible shock when he walked into the kitchen almost ten minutes later to fill up his glass of water and found Eddie trapped between the granite counter and Stan’s much taller frame. Eddie’s head was thrown back, hands grasping the edge of the counter so tightly his knuckles were white. Stan was leaning down, hand beneath the fabric of Eddie’s loose navy blue sweatpants. The angle made it so he couldn’t actually see what he was doing but the obvious motions of his hands gave it away easily. Stanley was speaking lowly into Eddie’s ear in a tone so hushed that Ben couldn’t make it out even from five feet away.

Neither had noticed Ben's presence, presumably too engrossed in their exhibitionist antics to acknowledge the slight creek of the kitchen's wooden walkway. He tucked himself behind the corner of the wall. Ben wondered for a moment if this was wrong, wondered if watching two of his partners practically have sex in their shared kitchen was a thing you weren’t allowed to do. Though from what he understood, they both like being watched to some extent, and liked the exhilaration of being “caught”.

Ben watched on anxiously, this had only happened one other time before. He walked in on Bill giving head to Richie on New Years eve, which he promptly spun around and shut the door on. He had a hard time looking them in the eye for a few days following. Now though, he felt himself become aroused by the display before him, couldn’t help but watch both of the unarguably pretty men lost in the heat of the moment.

He turned, heading straight for the bathroom, glass of water long forgotten.

When he returned to his spot on the couch 10 minutes later Stan and Eddie were in the love seat again. He probably should’ve put two and two together as to why Stanley was allowing Eddie to show so much affection as well as showing it to him in return, as Stan detested and rarely seeked it out most days. They both seemed to not have a single hair out of place, both fully put together and watching the movie. Ben couldn’t say the same for himself. His hair was askew, the sweatpants he was wearing were incredibly wrinkled, and his face was warm from the embarrassment and arousal. He took his seat between Mike and Richie and pretended to focus on the movie.

That night as Bev slipped into bed beside him in little more than her underwear and the hoodie she’d been wearing at dinner, Ben felt an odd sense of arousal thinking about seeing Stan and Eddie in the kitchen. Ben knew that there was something there for the boys in the house, a feeling of love so true that most days he ached with adoration at Mike’s kindness, Richie’s laugh, Bill’s smile, Eddie’s thoughtfulness, Stan’s odd humor; although he’d never truly addressed the physical attractions that lay beneath the surface.

Until earlier apparently.

He’d always considered himself to be straight, was positive up until that fateful night it all came to a head that he’d marry a woman, one woman, Beverly Marsh. The girl he’d been going steady with since early high school, his first love. But as time had passed and as he noticed that maybe he’d like to kiss Bill or hold Mike’s hand or wake up cuddled up to Eddie, it may have been more complicated than what was at face-value. This meant he’d been too scared to partake in anything with anyone besides Beverly. And the others understood this. Knew that Ben was probably beyond confused and were more than willing to wait for Ben’s seal-of-approval. 

He turned to Beverly, voice barely a whisper, “I think I’m ready now.”

The implication of his words were scary. it was almost as if they had weights attached to them as they passed from his lips.

Beverly was groggy but inquisitive, “Ready for what baby?” Her eyes were bleary and her face was smooshed into the pillows that smelled vaguely of Eddie’s strawberry shampoo. 

“To finally do… stuff,” his cheeks burned red at the admission, unable to meet her gaze.

“Baby, I’m not catching on.”

“I saw Stan and Eddie in the kitchen.”

“I think I’m confused?” she replied, sitting up and flipping on the lamp on her side of the bed, rolling onto her side to study the unreadable expression of Ben’s face.

“Stan and Eddie were in the kitchen.”

“Yes we established that.”

“Stan... had his hand in Eddie’s pants,” he turned even redder as he spoke to the ceiling, “and I watched for a second before I turned around and left.”

“Ben, don’t feel bad about that. That’s part of it for them.”

“It’s not that Bev. I wanted to keep watching.”

Beverly has a swift moment of realization, “Oh my god you wanted to join! You want to have sex with them!”

And this wasn’t a lie, not by any means. He thought about joining them; leaving hot kisses on the column of Stan‘s pale throat, wandering hands on Eddie’s toned boxer-body. He’d even imagined briefly what it would be like to be in bed with them. Ben had let his mind wander there before but never like this, never in a way that affected him so much physically.

“Shhhh!!” he whisper-yelled while reaching to cover Bev’s mouth, “They're in the next room!”

Beverly bit his hand teasingly, “Stan is probably making Eddie cry as we speak with Richie and/or Bill watching, I think we’re okay.”

Ben sighed, finally turning over to face Beverly. She knew this because she was involved in their sex life, something that Ben wasn’t involved in. He’d never been jealous about it, but now he just felt behind and clueless. It wasn’t like the sex wasn’t talked about, but Richie’s recounts of his encounters between the sheets, ‘Ben I’m not lying! I’m pretty sure Bill could be the best sword swallower ever’, and the embarrassment that flared up when it was spoken about led to him not knowing many concrete things about the sexual dynamics. 

He could assume Stan was controlling, that was obvious. He was pretty sure that Bill would do anything to please, that much was obvious too. From what he could tell Richie’s pillowtalk was mostly factual depending on who was around. Eddie sometimes liked being the smallest man in the house for specific reasons. And Mike was a sweetheart in and out of the bedroom. 

“So who’s bones are you jumping baby?” Beverly asked through a smile. 

“I have no clue. I don’t know anything about anything.” 

Beverly reached out, dragging her ringed-fingers through his soft honey hair, “Eddie or Bill might be your best bet? Eddie is very vocal about how he likes it and even-“

Ben interrupted her before she could continue and covered his face, “Oh god beverly.” 

“You have to know Ben! Now let me finish: Eddie isn’t shy about asking for something or giving feedback. Bill is good because we both know he’s helpful,” she paused for a moment, “the two you should probably not got to immediately are Mike and Stan.”

“Why?” 

“Mike uhhh, doesn’t care to receive much and that might not be where you wanna start. And Stanley…well he’s Stanley and he’s an acquired taste that's all.” 

Ben hummed in acknowledgement, “and Richie?” 

Beverly rolled into the crook of Ben’s neck and sighed, “He’s a chameleon, he’d be good too but his dirty talk is gonna make you blush… you know what, that actually would be something I’d pay to watch.” 

Ben squirmed at the thought, deciding to derail that conversation, “I don’t even know how to like, approach them...this is a mess.”

“How’d you approach me the first time?”

“I was scared so you approached me at prom. Oh god this is terrible.” 

“Ben, baby, relax. Just let it happen, you'll know when it’s right.”

And then Monday it happened. 

Ben had a rare moment of being home alone. In a house of seven this was almost unheard of and he'd decided he’d celebrate by taking a well deserved nap, courtesy of a rest day and his cancelled calculus class.

He showered, scrubbing his hair with some flowery shampoo that was either Stan or Beverly’s, taking time to bask in the warm water that usually ran out quickly. For a while he daydreamed, mind wandering to the thought of Friday night’s “incident” as Beverly was now calling it. Thought about the way Eddie’s cheeks flushed from excitement and how Stan’s hand curled around Eddie through his soft pajamas. 

He turned the water cold and willed himself to calm down before sliding on a pair of boxer briefs and into bed for his nap. 

A small knock on his door about an hour after he had laid down sent him about two feet into the air in shock. It was anyone’s guess as to who it could be, though he hadn’t heard Eddie or Mike’s cars pull into the driveway at all in the last two hours and knew Stanley was adamant about not missing work. 

He pulled the covers up to his armpits before answering in his raspy sleep-laden voice, “Who is it?”

“It’s Bill. Do you mind if I c-come in?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah sure.”

Ben had been lucky enough to not catch Bill or Eddie alone at all since Friday night’s conversation with Beverly. Eddie had cuddled up to Ben after dinner on Saturday evening and even slept with him and Beverly that night . Ben thought he was going to burst at the seams from anxiety and wanting. He felt as if he was walking on eggshells, once again feeling like the new kid who was just trying not to be awkward and to just act normally. Now though, Bill had seemingly cornered him. 

Bill swung the door open, dressed in a plaid shirt with the top buttons done wrong and a pen tucked behind his ear, complete with what was undoubtedly a coffee stain on his grey sweats. He was a mess, Ben found it was oddly charming in the most Bill-Way possible. 

He walked to the foot of the bed, taking soft strides as his mismatched socks hit the wood flooring, “Can I sit?”

“Yeah of course,” Ben quickly replied, easing the blanket further down his body. 

Ben was suddenly self-conscious and kept the blanket tight around his midsection. Even though a mostly toned gym-body was beneath, the fears of being fat and undesirable still lingered on days like today. He was more than aware they wouldn’t care about his stretchmarks or a pudgy stomach, but the insecurity had not quite left him yet. 

Maybe one day. 

Bill settled on the foot of the bed quite closely to him, could reach out his hand and touch him if he wanted, and then ripped off the band aid, “Beverly told m-me.”

And in this moment Ben wondered if he could play dumb. Pull the ‘I’m oblivious and have absolutely not a clue about what you’re speaking about’ card but he had a feeling this wouldn’t work. For one; Bill wasn’t an idiot he was just clumsy. For two: Beverly wouldn’t lie about that type of stuff (understandingly). For a moment he was almost upset with Beverly, thought that maybe that wasn’t her place to tell him, but at second thought he knew that he would have never talked about it willingly. 

A soft ‘oh?’ was all he could manage.

“Yeah… and I’m not here to puh-pressure you or anything because I know it’s a lot but just, I thought you’d b-be more appreciative if everyone wasn’t around and breathing down your neck,” he replied before laying a warm hand on Ben’s ankle through the fabric of the comforter. 

A long, quiet moment passed before Ben spoke, “I want to.”

Bill smiled, a genuine one where his eyes twinkled. He crawled up the bed and faced Ben, carefully leaning in with just a small peck, something he was used to. They both smiled as they parted, Ben flushed red with excitement and also humility. 

Bill dropped his voice to a whisper and settled his hand on Ben’s exposed shoulder, “What did you w-want to do? We don’t have to have sex, just what y-you’re comfortable with.” 

“Uhh, can we just take it slow? I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

Bill nodded, leaning forward and catching his lips in a sweet kiss, slow and all-consuming. Ben felt his stomach twist into knots of anticipation, Bill was an excellent kisser. He had a way of making you feel as though you were the only person in the world in that moment, soft brushing of lips and gentle touches that made you feel like you were floating through the clouds.

Bill pulled away briefly and Ben chased him, causing Bill to smile and flicker his eyes to his lips, “Would it be okay if I took my button up o-off?” 

Ben nodded hurriedly, even attempting to unbutton the offending garment himself, but his hands were a bit shaky and so he sat back. He gazed at Bill’s lean frame, thin fingers unbuttoning the shirt like he had a million times before. He tossed the red gingham shirt onto the ground, rising to his knees to readjust how he was sitting, now with his feet tucked under him and easier access to touch Ben from an angle that wasn't so constrictive. Ben shifted from under the blanket to aid him in this. 

Bill’s eyes never dipped past his shoulders.

Ben figured they both had insecurities, while they weren't similar they were still rooted in the same type of shame that growing up in a town like Derry did. Ben felt he and Bill had a special connection that way, while all seven were considered losers and bullied relentlessly, he and Bill still carried the heaviest and most physical forms of baggage. The setretch marks and H-shaped-scar still resided on his body all these years later, and even as the months of Bill's speech therapy passed there always seemed to be that one that always got him.

This time Ben initiated the kiss, threading his fingers into Bill’s auburn hair lightly, grasping onto the uncapped pen and tossing it somewhere further down the bed. They both laughed quietly into the kiss, Ben used this as an opportunity to timidly slide his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Bill carefully slid his own against Ben’s while simultaneously playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Ben let out a mix between a sigh and something a little more from the back of his throat. He could feel himself get hard from just the kisses alone which made him burn a lovely shade of red once again from the sheer embarrassment of it all. He couldn’t help like a teenage boy home alone with internet access. He had to pull away.

“Are you o-okay?” Bill asked quickly, studying the look on Ben’s face though he couldn't quite place it.

He nodded quickly in response as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, but couldn't help peering down at the now noticeable problem beneath his briefs. He was sure Bill knew which was mortifying in of itself but he knew if he didn’t will it away now it would be something he’d have to take care of, he would have to decide if now was the right time to experiment or if he wasn’t ready to go through with it.

Bill made no move to pressure him, sitting patiently looking like the angel he was. His hands played with the coffee stain as he studied Ben’s face. Ben’s beautiful face was permanently pink at this point, and his brow was furrowed as if he were in deep thought. Bill studied the slope of his jaw and the crinkle between his brow and his pronounced cupid’s bow. Bill thought he looked like a marble statue. 

Suddenly Ben’s head snapped up, “I…” he began before stopping short, “Can you try…” he trailed off, unable to meet Bill’s gentle and understanding gaze. 

“Okay,” Bill started, knowing how difficult it was for him to verbalize some things when he grew flustered, “hands? mouth? more?”

“Hands.”

“Mine or y-yours?” 

Another pause as he contemplated, “Yours?”

Bill nodded in understanding, quickly peeling his shirt off so Ben didn’t feel so put-on-display, figured if both of them were vulnerable it’d be easier for Ben to feel comfortable.

Ben’s eyes raked over his body, a small frame like he’d always had. It was odd to not be met with a lace bra (or lack thereof) but nice nonetheless, just different. He admired the smooth expanse of Bill’s chest and stomach, pale and dotted with the lightest freckles that you had to know were there to catch. Bill caught his gaze and smiled up to his eyes. 

Bill leaned forward and pecked Ben’s lips once, before moving to pepper kisses across his cheekbones, jaw, and chin. Ben smiled and chuckled lightly, as he pulled away. 

“Lube?”

He dropped his head into his hands again, pointing toward the bedside table on what was usually Bev’s side. 

Bill reached over and found it within thirty seconds of rummaging. He popped the cap open and poured a decent amount onto his hand, making sure to warm it between his fingers and palm.

He looked up through his lashes, “If at any point it doesn’t feel good or you’re un-uncomfortable just tell me stop and I will, okay Benny?”

“Yeah.” Ben managed between short breaths and his anticipation.

Bill settled himself between Ben’s spread legs, getting comfortable and waiting for the other man to lay back against the many pillows. The afternoon sun shined in through the window and illuminated Ben beautifully, it accentuated every small detail of his face. Bill thought if his hand wasn’t covered in lube he would’ve made a move to gently caress the golden strands of hair out of his eyes. 

The shorter man reached forward taking hold of the black band of his boxers, he paused and looked up at Ben. With a small nod they were pulled down in one swift motion, over the muscular expanse of his thighs and onto the floor beside them. Ben was fully naked now, watching as Bill studied him. There was no judgement in his eyes, only curiosity and adoration. He pulled back and slipped his sweats off, but made no move to take his own boxers off.

He settled again and reached forward, taking Ben into his hand and stroking him slowly. Ben’s breath caught in his throat, he could finally bring himself to unscrew his eyes and watch as Bill’s strong hand worked at him up and down. It was an odd sensation to not see Beverly but this wasn’t bad, far from it in fact. 

Bill had given a fair few handjobs in his life (which was expected in a relationship involving six men) but of all of them, he knew this was probably the one that counted for the most. He took his time, swiped his thumb over the head and dragged the precum gathering there down the shaft slowly. Ben hummed at this, nothing but a small sound resonating at the back of his throat as Bill continued the slow movement of his hand more assuredly now. 

Ben’s thighs spread further apart unconsciously, getting lost in the feeling of Bill’s soft hand and the small kisses he occasionally leaned forward to place across his chest. He was too gone in the feeling of pure bliss that he couldn’t think to be self conscious of those touches, with each press of Bill’s warm lips he melted into the pillows a little more. 

This continued for an unknown amount of time before Bill halted his movements for a second, causing Ben to thrust into the air emptily after his hand had pulled back. Bill’s eyes flickered down and watched as the prominent muscles of Ben’s abs flexed unconsciously beneath his pale skin. He took notice of the stretch marks too, how beautiful he thought they looked in the light. Bill couldn’t help but lean forward and place a feather-light kiss to where they resided on and around the v of his hips. Ben’s eyes snapped open, not expecting such a tender act of affection in the midst of his pleasure.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, that's okay.”

Bill went to work seconds after Ben’s conformation, kissing his way down his abdomen and towards his cock. He took him into his hand again stroking once or twice before sticking his tongue out and licking a broad stripe up the underside. Ben let out an audible shudder and timidly reached his hand toward Bill’s auburn hair. Bill could only nod before taking him into his mouth again and the other man threaded the fingers into his soft hair before throwing his head back into the pillows once again.

It was common knowledge in the house that Bill was the resident blowjob king thanks to his non-existent gag reflex and his love for the act. If this was Stan or Richie he was giving head to he would probably be getting gagged and throat-fucked but Ben was obviously much softer in his acts of intimacy. Bill couldn't tell if it was nerves because it was the first time another man had ever done it or if he was normally this gentle and appreciative.

Suddenly Bill took Ben as far down his throat as was physically possible and Ben let out a guttural moan as he tightened his fingers a bit harder. Bill liked a little pain (not on Stan’s level but a decent amount) and the way Ben tugged made Bill wonder if he could cum just from this.

Ben could now attest to Richie’s accounts of Bill’s head.

Ben watched as Bill reached down to stroke himself through his boxers and found himself turned on even more. He let out another sound as he watched Bill’s other hand disappear underneath himself and finally began stroking himself in time with how his right hand worked on the part of his cock not in his mouth. Bill’s eyes flicked up suddenly and Ben caught them as he popped off and began jacking him off at a faster pace now. Ben could feel the inklings of an orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, burning warm and intense. Ben dropped his hand from Bill's hair and cupped his jaw sweetly, rubbing his swollen bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. Bill smiled mischievously as Ben moaned again.

“God Bill, I’m close,” he mumbled as he squirmed against his touch. 

Bill sped up, taking him back into his mouth as Ben’s hands tightened in the sheets of the bed now. He thrust into Bill’s mouth accidentally, hurriedly checking his face for any source of discomfort but he seemed to encourage it.

He pulled off panting, “Fuck my throat.”

Ben couldn’t really say no.

He rocked into his mouth the best he could from this angle, rising onto his elbows for better access. He was so close, every nerve ending in his body tingling as the head of his cock hit the back of Bill’s throat repeatedly. Bill was drooling, Ben thought he’d be grossed out by this but it did nothing but add to the building ecstasy. Bill took everything, Ben was very careful about how harshly he thrust his hips but Bill had definitely taken a lot worse. 

Bill pulled off but continued to pump with quick and short strokes, “Come on Ben,” he started with a raspy voice, “come for me.”

It took two more pumps for ribbons of cum to paint Bill’s chin and Ben’s own stomach. He groaned as Bill continued to work him through it, slowing the drag of his hand to a complete stop as Ben began to squirm from over stimulation, 

As soon as Ben caught his breath he sat up, pulling Bill in for a sloppy kiss with probably too much tongue but neither really cared. Ben reached forward, dipping his strong hand beneath the band of Bill’s own boxers. He’d never touched a man before but decided it probably wasn’t much different than touching himself. 

Bill moaned as soon as Ben’s hand was fully wrapped around him. Ben seemed to be the slow and long strokes type of guy, kissing the moans as soon as they left Bill’s mouth. He leaned forward, hiding his face into the crook of Ben’s neck and leaving hot opened mouth kisses there.

“F-fuck Ben. I’m gonna come, duh-don't stop!” he pleaded quietly.

Ben sped up his movements slowly seeing Bill’s chest rise and fall rapidly as he moaned in pleasure. He came with a cry in his boxers, face scrunching up and biting Ben hard enough to leave indents of his teeth but not even enough to really hurt him. 

Ben got up on jelly legs and headed to the corner of the room, grabbing a t-shirt from the hamper. He carefully wiped himself off before sitting down next to Bill’s spent frame and removing his boxers to clean him up. He threw it across the room back into the dirty clothes basket and laid back down next to Bill.

Bill leaned over for a small kiss which Ben was more than happy to receive.

“Okay?” Bill asked quietly as he threw his arm over Ben’s waist and tucked his head into the crook of his neck again. 

Ben responded with a small hum, kissing the top of Bill’s head sweetly and looking up at the ceiling, studying the shadows of the blinds. 

He checked his phone before he fell asleep, seeing one text message from Beverly:

bev: ;))))))

Ben chuckled lightly before setting the phone down, jokes on Beverly. She’s going to be the one coming home to two naked men in her bed. 

(Or maybe that isn’t so bad after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @gayclowmshrine (feel free to send me request there :) )


End file.
